Merry Cristhmas!
by Kanade Miniwa
Summary: Las amigas de Haru quieren que se vuelva una total mujer como los guardianes de Tsuna quieren que se vuelva un total hombre; una cosa lleva a la otra y en plena navidad solos en la casa de Haru abandonados por sus traviesos amigos no hacen la diferencia. TsunaxHaru. One-Shot LEMON.


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

–Dialogo–

~Cambio de lugar~

Advertencias: **LEMON.**

**Summary: **Las amigas de Haru quieren que se vuelva una total mujer como los guardianes de Tsuna quieren que se vuelva un total hombre; una cosa lleva a la otra y en plena navidad solos en la casa de Haru abandonados por sus traviesos amigos no hacen la diferencia. TsunaxHaru. One-Shot LEMON.

* * *

><p>•<p>

•

**_One-Shot_**

_**Merry Cristhmas!**_

•

•

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado bastante tiempo; aproximadamente dos años desde que Haru se le confesó a Tsuna y este le correspondió. Actualmente tienen 17 años.<p>

Desde entonces la mayoría ya ah estado saliendo con mucho, Ryohei le pidió salir a Hana lo cual ella le costó decir que si, Mukuro a su manera le pidió salir a Chrome y esta correspondió con la timidez que le abundaba, Hibari no decidió tener novia pero una chica de cabellos negros la conquisto dejando en claro que solo le pertenece a él, Gokudera no necesitaba el amor pero le sucedió lo mismo que ah Hibari, Yamamoto era el que más buscaba amor y lo entro gracias a Kyoko.

Y Lambo obviamente aun a su corta edad ya sabe que su amor siempre será la pequeña china que lo acompaña donde sea y por último la pareja estela, Tsuna y Haru.

Ahora mismo las chicas se encontraban en una pijamada, incluyendo las novias de todos ya que se hicieron muy amigas.

–En serio, Kyoya me estresa–comento la novia de Hibari.

–Te comprendo, Hayato es un _Tsundere_–decía la actual novia de Gokudera sonrojándose con un puchero.

–Ryohei no está mal–dijo la madura de Hana quien ya a sus 17 años parecía una adulta mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

–Takeshi-kun es normal, es muy atento–sonría Kyoko.

–M-Mukuro-sama, no sé cómo explicarlo–se tensaba Chrome por algunas acciones del mayor.

–Pues… Tsuna-san es muy tierno con Haru–sonrió tiernamente la castaña.

–Tú siempre dices cosas buenas de Tsuna, Haru. Pero el también debe tener algo malo–opino la novia de Hibari.

–¡Eso no es verdad desu! Tsuna-san es muy tierno y amable con Haru, también es atento. Definitivamente no le haría daño a Haru–dijo segura.

–Bueno, Tsu-kun ahora es como mi hermano, me ha ayudado mucho con Takeshi-kun por lo que puedo confirmar las palabras de Haru-chan–asegura la oji miel con una sonrisa apoyando a su mejor amiga.

–Es Sawada después de todo; él es así–dice Hana.

–Pero–sonríe maliciosamente la novia de la tormenta–Puede que sea amable pero y en **eso**, ¿Lo es?–pregunta con malicia.

–¡No maches la mente de la inocente Haru!–le reclamaba la Hibari

–Vamos, es hora de que Haru vaya al mundo de los adultos–apoya Hana.

–¿De qué hablas desu?–Haru tenía curiosidad.

–N-Nada Haru-chan, no deberías hacerle caso a Hana–tartamudea la chica de Yamamoto.

–Pero hasta Chrome sabe del asunto–la Gokudera dirige su mirada a la chica de parche.

Chrome se sonrojo drásticamente dejando salir un sí.

–¡Haru también quiere saber desu!–patalea tiernamente.

–E-está bien–acepta Kyoko sintiendo que se arrepentirá toda su vida–Haru-chan ¿sabes lo que es _Hentai_?

–Sí, significa pervertido desu–sonríe tiernamente.

–E-es muy _kawaii_–cae derretida la pelinegra, novia de Kyoya.

–M-me odiare toda la vida por no detener esto–susurraba Chrome

–Ya veo Haru-chan–murmuraba Kyoko.

–Entonces es hora que veas un poco de anime de categoría _Hentai_, Haru–una sonrisa sádica se le podía ver a la pelirroja, novia de Hayato.

Y así pusieron un anime de esa categoría en la gran tele de Kyoko quien era donde se estaba haciendo la pijamada.

•

•

_**D**__epartamento__** d**__e__** G**__okudera_

•

•

En el mismo momento los chicos también habían planeado hacer una pijamada en el departamento de Gokudera trayendo así a Mukuro y Hibari que tenían que mantenerlos con cuerda.

Los chicos ya son adolescente con 17 años que también estaban hablando del mismo tema que las chicas presionando así al más ''herbívoro'', Tsuna.

–¡¿Cómo es que nunca has tenido sexo con la primavera, Tsunayoshi?–preguntaba exaltado la piña como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

–¡Deja de manchar la inocente mente del Juudaime!–se levanto Gokudera con sus dinamitas.

–Maa, Maa. Somos adolecentes–sonrío Yamamoto.

–Entonces Yamamoto también lo hizo al extremo–razonó Ryohei con un sonrojo.

–¿Qué hay de ave-kun?–presiono Mukuro hacía Hibari quien lo miro con furia.

–Solo la marque dejándole en claro que ella era solo mía–confeso.

–Entonces Hibari también lo hizo–suspiro Gokudera.

–¿T-tú también Gokudera-kun?–pregunta tímidamente el castaño.

–N-no debería preguntarme eso Juudaime–sonríe nerviosamente.

–¿E-entonces no?–pregunta.

–Sí–responde mientras una daga se le clavaba por la culpa.

Tsuna si sabía ah que se te referían; era un hombre inocente pero sabiendo de la cultura masculina a que se refería cuando decían **eso **o simplemente usaban la palabra sexo.

–Eso significa que Haru todavía es virgen–Yamamoto dejo sus pensamientos salir en voz alta.

–Pobre primavera–suspira Mukuro.

–No creo que ''pobre'' estaría bien al extremo–comenta Ryohei.

–Esa herbívora tiene el mismo nivel de inocencia que Sawada Tsunayoshi–continua Hibari.

–O menos–finaliza Gokudera.

–La cosa–retoma la palabra Mukuro–Es que tienes que hacerte todo un hombre Tsunayoshi y tener sexo con ella–le obligo.

–P-p-p-pero ¡yo no soy experto en esas cosas!–solloza

–N-no se preocupe Juudaime, si quiere empezar puede ver…

–¡Porno extremo!–finaliza Ryohei.

–¡SEMPAI!–se sonrojo Yamamoto.

–O simplemente dejarse llevar por los instintos–comenta Hibari.

–Alondra-chan y Sasawaga Ryohei tienen razón–piensa Mukuro.

–E-entonces ¿t-t-tengo que ver **eso **y después dejarme lleva?–pregunta tímidamente el castaño.

–Sí–responden todos al unisonó.

•

•

_**C**__asa __**d**__e__** K**__yoko_

•

•

–Me siento sucia desu.

Las amigas pervertidas de Haru o en si solo la novia de Gokudera fue la causante de que Haru dijera eso, después de que vieran y le mostraran **eso **a Haru la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y taparse los ojos en como todo paso desde la pared hasta el suelo y al final la cama.

–Lo siento Haru-chan–se lamentaba Kyoko al no poder detener la situación aun que ella igual aporto.

–El _bossu _nunca le haría daño así que, no tiene porque preocuparse–dijo Chrome ayudando a Haru.

–Es verdad; Sawada es Sawada–apoyo Hana.

–Bu–bufo la Gokudera.

–Tú cállate y no digas nada–le reprocho la pelinegra.

Y así la pijamada de las chicas termino por hablar de otras cosas, comer, ver películas y unos cuantos animes y al final de todo dormir ya que su pijamada fue el día antes de Navidad.

•

•

_**A**__l__** D**__ía__** S**__iguiente~_

•

•

Haru se encontraba ya en su casa; después de despertarse en la casa de Kyoko todas se fueron a sus respectivos hogares solas a con sus familiares; ahora Haru se encontraba sola. Su madre junto a su padre se fueron a Italia a unos asuntos de trabajo.

Estaban bien apenados por no celebrar la navidad con su hija, en verdad querían llevársela pero Haru tenía clases. En vez del típico uniforme de Midori hace un año se transfirió a Namimori para sí estar cerca de Tsuna y que ninguna se le acerque ya que la popularidad del castaño se ah estado elevando.

Aun que lo siguen llamando Dame-Tsuna encontraron su encanto por lo cual Haru no lo pudo permitir.

La chica se encontraba caminando feliz de la vida cuando visualizo a su novio.

–¡Tsuna-san!

El castaño no pudo dejar soltar un sonrojo y volteo con una sonrisa.

–Haru.

La chica rápidamente se tiro en los brazos del castaño.

–Menos mal que llegaste Haru–sollozo el chico susurrándole por la cercanía.

–¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo Tsuna-san?–pregunta sin entender.

El chico le hizo con los ojos para que mirara a su lado y encontraran con Gokudera, su fiel mano derecha y su novia hablando felizmente.

–No quería tocar más el violín–suspira.

–Lo entiendo Tsuna-san, Haru también pasa por lo mismo–apoya la castaña.

Después de un minuto el grupo se fue juntando más y más aun que antes eran unos chicos en pleno caminado adolecente a su edad de 14 y 15 años con el mismo grupo de siempre ahora son más; cada uno tiene su novia y ahora cruzan la edad de 17 años donde los pensamientos y las hormonas fluyen más que nada.

Los chicos entraron pero algunos se fueron a diferentes aulas y otros cursos; Haru milagrosamente quedo en la misma aula que sus amigos donde puede compartir con sus amigas y además novio que resulta ser su primero amor.

–Asiento, TODOS–grito lo último el profesor que acaba de llegar.

Todos tomaron asientos y esperaron que él hablara.

–Bueno; esta clase de orientación ya le he repetido con ustedes cuando tenías 14 años pero es necesario volver a repasarla o decirles a su edad ya madura de 17 años.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, casi no recordaban nada que tenía que ver con orientación a plenos 14 años.

–Sexualidad–dijo en seco.

Algunos se sonrojaron y otros se quedaron serios o sin interés alguno.

–Entonces empezaremos por los hombres. Ustedes saben que lo primero que se fijan en una mujer es su cuerpo y se le viene al tiro la palabra sexo y después le miran la cara y piensan que es bonita o algo y se fijan en su personalidad y después sentimientos, en general–los pillo a todos.

Haru miro con leve puchero a Tsuna quien estaba alado de ella y sonrojado.

–Tsuna-san pervertido desu.

–N-no es eso–se sonrojo por la tierna de Haru y además el tema en especial.

–Las mujeres en cambio–volvió a tomar la palabra–Ven como es; le hablan y ven su personalidad puede que el cuerpo pero se enfocan más en los sentimientos y como las tratan, si de alguna manera es ''bonito'', algo ''tierno'' u ''amable'' y después piensan en sexo–pauso y explico–O la mayoría.

Las clases pasaron por toda una explicación que duraba dos horas que tenía a la mayoría interesado en el tema pues ¿Por qué interesarse? Haru en verdad lo encontraba bien interesante pues no era la única su grupo también.

Después de salir de clases ya que el tiempo paso después de las clases de orientación se encontraba el mismo grupo de cuando tenían 14 años ya que algunas de las novias de los chicos tenían clases extra o algunas cosas pendientes.

–¡Mañana es navidad desu!–dice alegre una castaña.

–Es verdad; me encanta la navidad–sonríe Kyoko.

–¿Qué harán ustedes?–pregunta Yamamoto en general.

–Yo pienso celebrarlo con Mukuro-sama–dice Chrome en sonrojo.

–Esos son los planes de la mayoría ¿no?–comenta Tsuna.

–Es verdad; navidad igual ah novio, cuando tienes–apoya Hana.

–Pero es mejor celebrarlo al extremo–sonríe Ryohei.

–O mejor con la familia–propuso Gokudera.

–Es una buena idea, Gokudera-kun. Nunca hemos celebrado la navidad en familia desde que empezamos a salir–el Sawada se ruborizo con una sonrisa

–Entonces será una navidad en familia–sonrió Yamamoto.

Reborn se encontraba afuera en Italia por Timoteo y fue acompañado por Bianchi mientras que Nana se quedo con Lambo, Fuuta e I-Pin.

–¿En qué casa será?–pregunta Hana.

–¡Yo ofrezco la mía!–propuso Haru–Los padres de Haru se encuentran trabajando en Italia y ahora esta vacía desu.

–En la casa de Haru-chan será–termina de concluir la oji miel.

–Nos veremos mañana entonces–se despide Yamamoto.

–Hoy no puedo ir a dejarlo a casa Juudaime–se arrodillaba la tormenta en frente de Tsuna

–L-lo entiendo, yo acompañare a Haru a casa.

–Si eso desea Juudaime ¡nos vemos mañana!–se despide.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas pero en vez de antes que Gokudera y Yamamoto iban a dejar a Tsuna casa esta vez era diferente, Yamamoto acompaña a Kyoko, Ryohei a Hana. Gokudera que quedo con su novia y Tsuna que acompaña a Haru.

Ahora iban tomados de la mano como pareja que eran durante años.

–Espero que sea divertida desu–espera la castaña.

–Yo también, celebrarlo nuevamente en familia… me pregunto cómo será–se preguntaba con una sonrisa.

–Siempre fue divertida y siempre lo será, Tsuna-san–sonríe tiernamente.

–Es verdad, si estás tú Haru. Todo se vuelve más divertido–deja salir sus pensamientos para después sonrojarse–E-eso… salió por si solo…

–Y-Ya veo–desvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

Haru era muy tímida al igual que Tsuna y eso no había cambiado, aun así Haru es la que dice cosas más románticas por lo que no está acostumbrada cuando Tsuna las dices en forma natural, hace que se sonroje y sonría.

Siguieron caminando para retomar la palabra y llegar hasta la casa de Haru.

–Nos vemos mañana, Haru–se despide.

–Hm–asiente.

Tsuna se estaba marchando pero Haru lo agarro del brazo para voltearlo.

–¿Eh?–se pregunta.

Haru rápidamente le deposita un tierno beso en los labios como ella solía hacerlo, tan dulce, tan suave, tan primaveral, los besos de Haru eran sin duda únicos y a Tsuna le encanta disfrutarlos.

En la sorpresa abrió los ojos pero después los cerro y así se quedaron unos segundos para después separarse con un sonrojo entre ambos y apoyar sus frentes una con una agarrados tiernamente de la mano.

–Te amo, Tsuna-san–murmuro la chica.

–Lo sé, yo también te amo…–esta vez Tsuna fue el que la beso dejando así más segundos entre ellos–Y no lo dudes–termino la frase.

Haru sonrió, ambos se despidieron y se separaron.

Haru llego a su casa dejo todo tirado y subió rápidamente hasta su cama para tirarse y gritar animada poniendo su cojín en su cara, aun que llevaba años con Tsuna todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a esos momentos, aun que Haru lucia como si manejara el tema es todo al revés, no sabe nada y cada vez que pasa tiene que ser fuerte para aparentarlo.

Ambos eran principiantes y tímidos.

•

•

_**A**__l __**D**__ía __**S**__iguiente_

•

•

Haru se encontraba muy animada colocando los adornos de navidad que compro esta tarde, junto con Kyoko, Chrome y Hana quedaron en adornar la casa de la Miura, la Gokudera quedo en traer algunos trajes mientras que la Hibari quedara con su novio.

Ahora mismo la castaña estaba sobre una silla colocando el ''Merry Christmas'' cuando la puerta se abrió.

–¡Trajimos los ingredientes para la torta navideña!

Kyoko anunciaba su llegada alanzado un bolso que compro junto con Chrome y Hana.

–¡Adelante!–habla en voz alta para que estas las escuchen.

–Con permiso–dijeron al unisonó para empezar.

Las recién llegadas pasaron y entraron directamente a la cocina.

–Entonces–Hana tomo la atención–Chrome y Haru se encargaran del pastel ya que son buenas cocinando, Kyoko y yo nos centraremos en la decoración y todo–explico.

–Como ordene–sonrió Haru colocando su mano en su frente como un soldado acotando una orden.

–Hai–dijeron Chrome y Kyoko a la vez.

Todas empezaron a hacer sus tareas, Haru junto con Chrome con las cosas que habían traído empezaron a cocinar un gran pastel navideño con diseños y todo mientras tanto Hana y Kyoko se encargaban de la decoración adornando el árbol de navidad y otras cosas más cuando la puerta se abrió.

–¡Tengo los trajes nenas!

Esa era la voz de la novia de Gokudera que llegaba con los trajes de navidad para las chicas.

–Puedes dejarlos allí, no los pondremos cuando los chicos lleguen–apunta Kyoko el sillón de la casa.

–Entendido–canturrea mientras deja los trajes en el sillón y empieza a ayudar a la decoración y a la cocina a la vez.

Las chicas empezaron a poner música navideña ya que eran cerca de las ocho y pensaban todo listo para las ocho y medio y así comer la gran cena a las nueve e intercambiar los regalos a las doce ya que todas trajeron sus regalos.

Ordenaron aún más la casa a fondo y la Gokudera junto Hana fueron discretamente a la habitación de Haru para dejarla más limpia de lo que ya estaba y aparentemente ''normal'' y dejarle un regalo en un cajón.

Después de terminar por fin todo y al final colocarse lo trajes los chicos llegaron justo a tiempo.

–¡Con permiso!–entra Tsuna junto los demás.

–Ya todas están aquí–susurra Yamamoto para ver los zapatos.

–Por supuesto, ellas iban a llegar primero–reprocha la tormenta.

–Kufufu_~ es por eso que todo se ve limpio y ordenado_–comenta Mukuro.

–¿Chicas? ¿Haru?–el castaño entra más a fondo a la casa de su novia junto los demás.

Al ya estar dentro las chicas aparecieron detrás de los muebles con los trajes puesto de navidad.

–¡Merry Christmas!–dicen al unisonó con una gran sonriera y otra más tímidas.

–Es un hermoso regalo, Nagi–sonríe pícaramente el novio de la nombrada.

–E-es por navidad–dice esta.

–Tch, no tenías que hacer esto–bufa sonrojado el peli plateado mientras se va a sentar indiferente al sofá.

–No seas tímido, Hayato–se acerca su novia con una sonrisa estilo Cheshire.

–¡Oh! Se te ve muy bien Kyoko–alaga Yamamoto haciendo ruborizar a la chica.

–G-gracias Takeshi-kun–agradece esta.

–H-H-H-Haru–tartamudea Tsuna congelándose con la cara roja viendo a su chica.

–¿Cómo me veo Tsuna-san?–se anima la castaña al escuchar el comentario de Tsuna acercándose más a él.

–E-etto…

–¿Me veo mal?–pregunta bajando la mirada con un puchero.

«¡E-es demasiado tierna!»

–N-no–negó rápidamente–Te ves muy linda, Haru–sonríe.

–¡Me alegro desu!–Haru recobro la vida con el comentario del chico.

Primero Chrome empezó a servir las cosas mientras hablaban de varias cosas divertidas, empezaron los temas pervertidos de Mukuro para terminar en la inocencia de Haru y Tsuna, las indirectas de la mayoría y todo lo demás, las risas de Yamamoto que enojaban a Gokudera y las peleas de este con la castaña.

–¡Bien! Es hora de jugar un juego–comenta alegremente Kyoko sacando unas cartas para jugar _Daifugou._

–¡Ah! ¡Gokudera-san siempre hace trampa en esos juegos!–acusa Haru apuntando al nombrado.

–¡Eso no es cierto estúpida mujer! Tú eres la que no sabe jugar.

–¡Eso es mentira Bakadera!

–Y-ya deténganse–suspira la novia de Hayato.

–Nunca cambiaran–otro suspiro por parte de Tsuna.

–Perdona a Hayato, es muy impulsivo–sonríe la chica.

–Y tú ha Haru–sonríe.

Ambos se rieron y no notaron como los provocantes de esas sonrisas los estaba mirando, Haru miraba ha Tsuna con un leve puchero y Gokudera s u novia un tanto molesto.

–¡Terminaron de pelear!–Chrome ayudo un poco.

–Entonces sigamos jugando–le siguió Mukuro.

Y todos volvieron a sus lugares hasta que el teléfono de la casa sonó.

–¡Voy!–corre la castaña para contestar–¿Diga?

–¿Hola? ¡Haru-chan!–era la novia de Kyoya.

–¡Oh! ¡Qué bueno que llamas desu!

–Jaja, no es nada. Perdona por no ir, en verdad quería pero Kyoya–observo a su chico que estaba un tanto molesto–No le gustan las multitudes–suspira.

–Eso ya lo se, pero me alegro que estén juntos–sonríe Haru.

–Sí, ahora mismo. Si no es mucha molestia ¿puedes venir? Quiero entregarte algo.

–¿Ahora? Hmm–Haru retomo un poco–Está bien.

–¡Bien!–se alegra–Nos vemos en la estación más cercana–corta.

Haru se alegra por la llamada de su amiga y va donde el grupo.

–¿Quién era?–pregunta Kyoko.

–Era la novia de Hibari-san, dice que me quería entregar algo. Por lo que no tardare en venir–sale a ponerse un abrigo.

–¿Te irás?–pregunta Hana.

–Solo será unos momentos, vengo y vuelvo desu–dice la castaña.

–Es peligroso Haru, te acompañare–Tsuna se pone de pie para también agarrar su abrigo.

–Es mejor que se apresuren, Haru todavía tiene ese traje–apunta Yamamoto el traje de la castaña.

–Y su abrigo no le ayuda mucho–agrega Mukuro con una sonrisa.

Tsuna queda mirando a su novia y hace un leve puchero de enojo.

–¿Tsuna-san?

El nombrado se saca su abrigo para ponerle el suyo ya que le quedaba más grande y le tapaba todo, se lo abrocho y sonrio.

–No voy a dejar que desconocidos te admiten, Haru–sonrio como siempre para salir de la casa.

La chica quedo más roja que nunca, esas palabras que ha Tsuna le salen tan naturales no eran de mucha ayuda.

–Vamos–dice Tsuna, Haru asiente y sale consigo cierra la puerta.

–El Juudaime es muy atrevido–se siento orgulloso la tormenta.

–Así es–sonríe pícaramente su novia para mirar a las demás chicas.

–¿Qué planean al extremo?–Ryohei las cachó.

•

•

_**D**__e__** c**__amino__** h**__acia__** l**__a__** E**__stación_

•

•

Tsuna y Haru se encontraban tomados de la mano como una tierna pareja que son, la chica se encontraba con una bufanda que Tsuna le pasó en el camino y más si abrigo, pues Tsuna igual tenía frio pero no se preocupaba mucho por él mismo.

–Me pregunto qué quiere…–hablo Tsuna.

–Haru no lo sabe, pero la novia de Hibari-san la llamo por algo ¿no?–miro al castaño.

–Obviamente, si es navidad. Puede que sea un regalo–comenta Tsuna.

–¡Hahi! ¿Un regalo? Eso sería muy bueno–sonríe alegremente.

Al ya seguir caminando y hablando alegremente se detienen en la estación asignada cuando ven a un poco enfadado Hibari y a su novia alegre que vio a la castaña y alzo los brazos.

–¡Haru-chan!–grita alegremente para llegar.

–Merry Cristhmas–se inclina la castaña.

–Oh, también–sonríe–Tsuna ¿la acompañas?

–Sí.

–Ya veo, yo solo quería entregarles un regalo de navidad–dirige su mirada hacía Hibari quien tenía una bolsa–Es parte mía y de Kyoya–entrega alegremente la bolsa hacía la castaña–También podría considerarse un regalo para Tsuna.

–¿También para mí?

–¡Ábranlo!–insiste la pelinegra.

Haru sonrió alegremente y abrió la bolsa encontrándose con una caja que contenía una cámara de fotos.

–Perfecto–sonríe para lo bajo el castaño.

–¿Les gusto?–pregunta alegremente.

–¡Por supuesto!–Haru se balancea para abrazar a la chica–¡Es hermoso! Muchas gracias.

–Gracias, Hibari-san–se acerco Tsuna hacía su guardián.

–Hmp, solo porque es navidad–dice sin más.

Después de unos minutos entre la charla de las dos chicas, la pelinegra se despidió.

–¡Nos vemos Haru-chan, Tsuna!–se despide alzando el brazo marchándose con el azabache.

–¡Nos vemos!–imitaron los movimientos de la chica.

Tsuna y Haru se marcharon del lugar para ir a la fiesta que estaba en receso, al llegar notaron que no había nadie.

–¿Dónde están todos?–Tsuna empezó a buscarlos y no había nadie–Se marcharon y además dejaron todo ordenado–inspecciono el lugar.

–Qué raro–Haru sube las escaleras para entrar a su habitación y ver una nota–¡Tsuna-san!

–Voy.

El castaño al llegar a la habitación de la muchacha lee la nota junto con ella.

_Ya no los molestamos más. By: Hana._

_¡Que tengan una feliz navidad, juntos al extremo! By: Ryohei  
>¡Haru! Recuerdo de lo que hablamos el día de la pijamada. By: Kyoko<em>

_¡Juudaime, esfuércese! By: Gokudera._

_Tú puedes, Tsuna, ya lo sabes, solo déjate llevar. By: Yamamoto._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, no me decepciones. By: Mukuro._

_Haru-chan espero que otro día podamos celebrarlo todos juntos. By: Chrome._

_¡Se toda una furia Haru! By: Novia de Hayato._

_¡Los queremos demasiado! By: Todos._

Tsuna captó la idea pero Haru no mucho.

–¡Ellos!–aunque Tsuna haya dicho eso, en verdad estaba sonrojado y feliz.

–Estamos solos desu–Haru siguió mirando la nota.

Tsuna se acerco y miro el papel.

–¡Mire Tsuna-san!–Haru apunta lo último escrito–Han dicho ''Los queremos''–Gokudera-san, su novia, Chrome-chan, Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, Yamamoto-san, Mukuro-san y Ryohei-san–nombro a cada uno–Todos siempre piensan en nosotros.

–Es verdad–Tsuna sonrió con melancolía, su novia podía ver a través de él mismo, cuando se sentía solo o cuando recordaba viejos momentos de secundaria.

–La razón por la que todos han sido amables con Tsuna-san es porque Tsuna-san ha sido amable con ellos–explico con una tierna sonrisa–Así como Haru se enamoro de Tsuna-san.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, Haru era demasiado tierna y aquellas palabras siempre lo marcaban.

–E-eres tan linda Haru–solloza un poco.

–¡Ah! ¡Lo siento Tsuna-san!–se disculpa la castaña.

Tsuna se seco un poco las lágrimas. Haru se acerco con un sonrojo y beso sus labios con suavidad para calmarlo un poco lo cual tuvo efecto, Tsuna cerró los ojos y disfruto de aquellos besos que siempre quiso probar.

Después de unos segundos, Haru se separo y sonrió.

Tsuna se sonrojo pero luego vio como Haru hizo un leve mohín.

–Tsuna-san, hasta ahora Haru siempre le ha dado besos con todo su amor, hasta le he pedido permiso desu–recuerda.

–E-es verdad–se retracta por eso.

–Pero ahora Haru quisiera que Tsuna-san lo hiciera.

Sí, estúpidamente Haru siempre era la que daba el primer paso en la relación, Tsuna era demasiado cohibido con esas cosas pero Haru era mujer e igualmente le costaba pero se esforzaba, sin su esfuerzo tal vez ni estarían juntos.

Tsuna suspiro rendido y vio como Haru colocaba su mejilla, Tsuna se acerco pero pauso.

Haru tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que espero pero no sintió nada y por un momento se deprimió y giro abriendo los ojos.

–Tsuna-san…

Pretendía continuar pero de la nada los labios de Tsuna dominaron los suyos, Haru estaba acostumbrada a aquellos besos tiernos e inocentes pero quien sabía que Tsuna sabía dar de aquellos llenos de pasión y sin delicadeza.

–T-Tsuna… san…

Ha Haru le faltaba el aliento, pero el castaño no pretendía detenerte.

''_Tú puedes, Tsuna, ya lo sabes, solo déjate llevar''._

Parecía difícil, pero era más fácil de lo que aparenta. El castaño mordió el labio inferior de Haru haciendo que esta abriera la boca por la sorpresa, aprovecho de introducir su lengua y jugar con la de la primavera. Por la fuerza de ese base, ambos cayeron en la cama, Tsuna encima de Haru.

–¡Ah!

Soltó un leve gemido por la impresión de la lengua en Tsuna en la suya, después de sumergirse en un vals entre ellos dos, se separaron al mismo tiempo, Tsuna estaba excitado, sonrojado y ya no tenía los mismos ojos tiernos que antes. Después de un beso no podía esperar a detenerse.

Haru estaba jadeando, desvió la mirada sonrojada tapándose su cara.

Al joven le molesto eso, quería ver su cara, su expresión puede que le vaya a hacer más mal pero no le importaba solo quería verla.

–Déjame verte, Haru–la voz del castaño cambio a una más grave.

Haru no se inmuto, no quería que lo viera, por tal acción Tsuna tomo ambas muñecas de la chica haciendo que se alejaran y viera aquel seductor rostro.

Oh, mierda. Tsuna salvaje Mode ON.

Ferozmente se acerco nuevamente a los labios de la chica besándolos y pasando su lengua como si la estuviera marcando, el cuerpo de Haru se sentía extraño, con solo besos de ese tipo y ya sentía que el calor la dominaba.

Tsuna soltó los labios de Haru y se dirigió a su cuello, lamiéndolo, succionándolo y dejando pequeños besitos.

–T-Tsuna-san…

Los suspiros de la primavera prendía más el cielo, con su mano derecha subió aquel vestido que Haru tenía puesto para tocar sus suaves muslos hasta llegar a su estomago y jugar un rato.

Con sus dedos índices hacía pequeños circulitos alrededor de su ombligo juguetonamente, pero sin dejar su cuello desocupado. Ahora su gran mano pasaba por los pechos de su novia que había crecido bastante al pasar de los tiempos.

–¡E-eso, T-Tsuna-san!–aguantaba los gemidos haciendo reclamos.

–Son suaves–susurra a su oído lamiendo el lóbulo de aquella primavera.

–Hm–suprimió los gemidos.

La mente de Haru se encontraba en blanco al igual que la de Tsuna, pero lo contrario es que Haru si estaba consciente, Tsuna ya no estaba en sí mismo. Aquella conversación con sus amigos puede que lo haya incitado en hacer eso pero definitivamente Haru tenía la culpa.

–Es tú culpa…–murmuro Tsuna.

–¿D-de qué?–suspiro Haru mientras Tsuna seguía lo suyo.

–Es tú culpa–repitió para subirle cuidadosamente la blusa que tenía hasta arriba de sus pechos y ponerse encima de ellos.

–A-ah…

Haru sintió como el castaño se acomodaba en ellos para con su mano que tocaba sus cremosas piernas pasarlas a sus pechos, dio suaves besos sobre el sostén de la oji chocolate para empezar a masajearlos.

Se podían escuchar los leves suspiros de Haru, pues su novio no quería solo simples suspiros, quería más y le iba decir que pidiera más.

Efectivamente aquel sostén se abrochaba por delante lo cual se le hizo más fácil al castaño, con su traviesa mano desabrocho aquel sostén que le incomodaba, al hacerlo empezó a lamer su pezón.

–¡Tsuna-san!–gimió.

–Por ser tan…–continuo.

El Sawada lamio, beso y succiono aquellos botones rozados mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba el otro.

Haru no quería solar aquellos gemidos por lo que se tapo la boca, pues a él le molesto y se separo de ella agarrándola de las muñecas y separándola.

Ella estaba sonrojada, sus labios estabas levemente hinchados y su mirada estaba cambiando a la forma que tenía Tsuna, llenos de excitación.

–Sexy–termino la frase para hinchar más esos labios.

Otro beso francés por parte de Tsuna mientras que tomaba ventaja de sus manos, la izquierda se encargaba de los pechos de Haru, con su pulgar tocaba su pezón y lo movía para después apretarlo suavemente.

Con la izquierda se encargo de bajar lentamente para deslizarse por sus piernas hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la joven rosando suavemente su intimidad.

Haru abrió los ojos con sorpresa, bajo sus manos para evitar que Tsuna siguiera, era mucho para ella pero eso nuevamente le molesto.

Tsuna quien estaba encima de ella, levanto su torso.

–Lo siento Haru–se disculpo para sacarse su playera.

Una escena muy sexy para Haru la hizo sonrojarse más si es posible.

–¿P-porque pide disculpas, Tsuna-san?

–Por esto.

El castaño usando su playera tomo las muñecas de su novia y amarrarlas a ambas y para ser más seguro también las aseguro en el respaldo de la cama.

–¡T-Tsuna! E-esto…–se preguntaba la chica moviendo sus manos.

–Pensaba ser delicado contigo, pero…–dirigió su mano hacía la intimidad de la chica.

–¡Ah!–gimió arqueando su espalda.

–Eres demasiado traviesa Haru–sonrió seductivamente–Las chicas como tú necesitan un castigo–bajo su torso para quedar ahora nuevamente en los pechos de ellas.

Haru aun que trataba de reprimir en vano sus gemidos mordiendo su labio inferior igual estos salían lo que ha Tsuna lo ponía de buenas.

Él seguía jugando con sus pechos, por otra parte su mano que esta vez era la derecho empezó a jugar con la intimidad de la castaña, posando suavemente sus dedos en aquellas bragas, tocando su clítoris, atrapándola entre sus dedos y luego sobarla.

–¡Ah!

El gemido fue subido de tono, lo cual al castaño le gusto mucho, sonrío y siguió con lo suyo en la dos partes, pero se centro más en la de abajo.

Al ya sentir que Haru estaba lo completamente mojada con las dos bajo las braguitas de la chica.

–¡E-espere, Tsuna-san!–cuando reclamo ya estaban en su tobillo, cuando Tsuna las saco ella cerro las piernas.

–Haru…

–E-es muy vergonzoso desu–dijo ella.

Tsuna la quedo mirado, demonios era muy linda. Se acerco hacía la castaña y beso nuevamente sus labios, era uno relajante y lleno de amor. Haru cerró los ojos y los disfruto, Tsuna tomo esa oportunidad para separar sus piernas con ambas manos y separarse de la castaña.

–¡Ah! ¡Tsuna-san eso es trampa!–reclamo ella tratando de juntarlas en vano.

–Me lo agradecerás después–bajo hasta quedar al frente de la feminidad de la chica

Definitivamente no era Tsuna, y si lo es era muy salvaje para ser el siempre tierno que suele ser, Haru no sabía que en esa situaciones Tsuna podía cambiar completamente su personalidad, tendría que tener cuidado.

–Ah~

La menor sintió como ahora la lengua de Tsuna jugaba con su vagina a la vez con sus dedos, él lamia y mordía su clítoris para meter un dedo dentro de ella.

–¡Tsu~na!

Arqueo su espalda, estaba más que cansada y excitada y aunque apretara sus piernas solo lo mantendría más cerca, ya no podía hacer nada solo dejarse llevar como su novio.

Tsunayoshi pasó su lengua por toda la intimidad de la chica jugando con su clítoris y a la vez colocando ahora sus dos dedos dentro de ella.

Haru nuevamente arqueo su espalda sintiéndose incomoda por el agarre de sus muñecas.

–T-Tsuna-san…–jadeo.

–¿Qué?–pregunto siguiendo con lo suyo mirándola con unos ojos llenos de lujuria.

–¿P-puede desatarme?–pregunta aguantando por último un gemido.

Tsuna se levanto y lamio un poco sus dedos seductoramente mirando fijamente a la castaña que se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada sin poder creer lo que veía.

–Solo si prometes que no harás nada malo–sonríe para acercarse a sus muñecas.

Ella asiente.

Tsuna le hizo el favor y la desato, ella tranquilizo un poco su respiración lo cual fue en vano, al mover sus ojos para donde estaba Tsuna el ya estaba nuevamente en su entrepierna.

–Tan rapi… ¡Ah!

Se aferro de las sabanas de su cama dejando que la excitación la dominara.

Haru ya no podía más, sentía algo en su estomago que saldría si Tsuna sigue así.

–T-Tsuna-san… d-deténgase… Haru…

Fueron palabras en mano, Tsuna en vez de detenerse siguió lamiendo y moviendo sus ahora tres dedos en forma de tijeras al mismo tiempo.

–¡Ahh!~

Haru no resistió y su orgasmo llego dejándola totalmente agotada. Tsuna sonrió complacido y lamio por última vez su vagina para levantar su torso.

Se miro las manos y empezó a excitarse aún más, miro a la chica y estaba totalmente exitada al igual que él y además cansada.

«Haru, está totalmente excitada…»

Luego miro sus manos.

«Yo también…»

–Haru lo siento, no puedo esperar más.

Dijo para agarrar las caderas de la chica y elevarlas, haciendo que esta diera la vuelta y abriera sus ojos con unos pequeños sollozos.

–¡¿T-Tsuna-san?! ¿Q-que está haciendo? H-Haru acaba de venirse–dice la castaña.

–No… lo siento–muerde su labio inferior.

«No puedo parar…»

Tsuna abre el cierre de su pantalón sacando su miembro que estaba totalmente erecto, visualizo la intimidad de la chica y con su miembro entro en ella suavemente.

–¡A-Ahh!

Era la primera vez de ambos, por lo que para una mujer, duele.

–D-duele–dijo para apretar las sabanas con fuerza.

–R-Resiste–jadeo que décimo.

Al ya estar a la mitad y entrar de una sola sintió que estaba en el paraíso.

–¡Hmm… Ah!

Haru dejo caer sus lagrimas y se dejo caer también a la cama, su caderas estaban ya elevadas por Tsuna, el interior de Haru se sentía demasiado bien, sentía como las paredes de ella apretaban su miembro.

El castaño vio como sangre salía por la intimidad de ella, se sonrojo un poco. Era lo que el profesor les había enseñado en unas clases. Era la primera vez de ella.

El oji avellana poso su cuerpo encima de la castaña para empezar a moverse dejando salir nuevos gemidos por Haru y por él.

–N-No... d-deténgase… T-Tsuna-san–jadeaba la pequeña.

Lamentablemente Tsuna no podía conceder eso, no podía parar, era demasiado erótico para un adolecente.

–M-muy fuerte…

Y así seguía, con las manos del castaño empezó a jugar con los pechos de Haru mientras seguía moviéndose

–Nngh… Mmm…–de nada serbia reprimir los gemidos a esta hora pero aún así Haru era muy testaruda.

–V-vamos, Haru…–Tsuna acerco una de sus manos para abrir la boca de la chica y meter unos escurridizos dedos.

–¡Ahhh!

Gimió, ya no podía cerrar su boca. Tsuna se acerco a su cuello y lo empezó a lamer para succionar su piel y dejarle un chupón lo cual se repitió por la mayoría de su cuerpo.

Tsuna se sentía que iba a llegar al orgasmo y no era el único, Haru estaba en las mismas por lo que le dio la última estocada a la castaña y ambos gimieron para llegar a la fase final.

Haru cayó a la cama totalmente agotada, Tsuna saco su miembro de la chica dejándola caer por completo.

–E-es muy agotador…–dice Haru jadeando.

–Sí–asiente el castaño–Pero, sabes…–se acerco donde la castaña–No quiero terminar todavía…–beso sus labios hinchados.

Haru abrió los ojos ¿todavía más? Sentía que iba a morir pero Tsuna beso salvajemente sus labios nuevamente llenándola en una nueva batalla.

La mente de Haru estaba explotando, no había pensado que una dulce navidad terminaría así, además que su novio todavía quería más.

Se escuchaban los suspiros de la habitación de la castaña, los gemidos y los suprimidos. El décimo Vongola ahora, nuevamente estaba en el pecho de la chica tocando todo su cuerpo.

Haru jadeaba, esto era demasiado pero tampoco quería que Tsuna hiciera todo ¿Qué clase de novia sería dejándole todo a él? Haru no quería ser siempre la de abajo, ahora mismo puede que la charla que sus amigas le dieron puede que sirva.

El castaño no se dio cuenta cuando, en vez de estar gozando del cuerpo de su novia, se encontraba debajo de ella.

–¿H-Haru?–pregunta esté sin entender.

–H-Haru también quiere colaborar…–suspira en el mismo estado que el castaño.

–¿Qué quieres decir?–no quería imaginarse no lo que puede ocurrir. Tsuna tampoco es inocente, ya lo demostró.

La oji chocolate no hablo, solo bajo su mano hasta tocar el miembro del muchacho que estaba completamente erecto.

–¡Ah!

No pudo evitar un gemido por aquella mano que siempre soñó en sus sueños que lo tocara. Puede que Haru no tenga experiencia, es su primera vez después de todo. Y su mente era demasiado inocente pero como dijeron sus amigas cuando le dieron la charla ''Solo déjate llevar''. Al parecer, era lo más efectivo.

La Miura se acerco a los labios de su novio para ser ella quien diera la batalla mientras seguía masturbando a su novio.

Tsuna no podía desear más sueño real ¿desde cuándo se volvió un pleno pervertido? Tal vez desde que soñó cosas sucias con su novia. Puede que ahora a él le tocaba disfrutar pero también quería tocar.

Agarro con sus grandes manos el trasero de la chica haciéndola soltar un gemido de sorpresa.

Ahora se convirtió en una competencia de quien tenía el control, ahora mismo la ganadora era Haru quien le estaba sacando más gemidos al perdedor pero Tsuna tampoco quería ser el perdedor, de algo aprendió de Reborn es que perder no servía en la vida, y eso incluye las relaciones sexuales.

Tsuna se separo del beso de su novia para agarrar sus dos pechos y masajearlos como a la vez lamerlos y succionarlos.

–Hm–soltó un leve gemido.

Haru disfruto un poco, movió su mano más rápido para dejar que Tsuna se corriera lo cual hizo sin previo aviso.

El chico se mordió el labio inferior para dejar toda su esperma salir en la mano de la chica.

–Lo siento–pide perdón por ver a Haru quien saco su mano, ahora estaba al frente suyo.

¿Qué se supone que ella haría con eso?

De pura inocencia y curiosidad lamio aquella especia blanca que abundaba en sus manos y la trago.

Tsuna se quedo más rojo de lo normal, okey ahora tenía una nueva imagen de Haru pervertida en su memoria con protección de más de ocho mil llaves.

–Eso es sucio–dijo Tsuna suspirando con una sonrisa–Has ganado, Haru–admitió plena derrota al ver tan inocente y excitante imagen.

–Eso no es justo Tsuna-san–dice la chica para bajar lentamente su cabeza–Haru todavía quiere jugar–ahora era el turno de ella.

–H-Haru ¿e-estás segura?–Tsuna en verdad quería eso, pero no quería obligarla.

Su novia asiente.

«Creo que moriré»

Y de la excitación, Tsuna estaba muriendo por eso y por ella. Se acababa de correr y ahora la historia se repite.

La chica inexperta agarra lentamente el miembro de su novio para masturbarlo como lo había hecho antes, era lo único que se le ocurría pero recordó como Tsuna lo hizo con ella, y recuerda ver su lengua pasando por su intimidad.

Eso la hizo sonrojar al recordar eso que vivió hace minutos pero ahora ella era la dominante, abrió su pequeña boca para mantener toda la masculinidad de su novio en ella.

–¡Haru!–gimió Tsuna al sentir como su pene estaba siendo cubierto por la boca de ella, como su lengua pasaba, baja y subía.

Y como si fueran sus manos, Haru imito lo mismo pero con su boca, hacía arriba y hacia abajo hasta que Tsuna no pudo soportar tan maravillosa acción y se corrió dentro de la boca de ella.

Haru nuevamente se aparto del castaño tragando aquel semen que estaba en su boca.

Tsuna literalmente murió.

–Ahora si Haru, cruzaste la línea–nunca sonó como una amenaza pero si de que a Haru le tocaría peor.

–¿Eh?

No pudo reaccionar, ahora la castaña se encontraba totalmente abajo y Tsuna arriba como el principio.

–T-Tsuna-san… es bueno tener compasión–sonrió inocentemente.

–No creo que sirva en estos momentos–agarro la mano de la chica y la hizo sentar encima de él.

La espalda de Haru tocaba el pecho de Tsuna, el aliento del castaño chocaba en su cuello para empezar a lamerlo y succionarlo, una de sus manos tocaba su pecho junto con su pezón y la otra bajaba hasta su intimidad.

–¡Ah!

Todo paso tan rápido que Haru no se pudo preparar para lo que venía, se estaba sumergiendo más rápido en aquella lujuria que le llamaban, Tsuna inserto dos de sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de la chica para jugar con ella dentro, moviendo sus dedos como si fueran tijeras,

Agarros su pecho con su otra mano agarrando y piñizcando su botón rosado.

–T-Tsuna…san… e-es demasiado…–Haru se estaba debilitando, al parecer Tsuna sería el campeón.

–¿Tan excitada estas Haru?–la picardía apareció.

–N-no es eso, Tsuna-san–negaba ella suspirando y jadeando.

–Sí es así, mírate–hizo que mirara al frente donde estaba un espejo grande que adornaba la pieza de la castaña–Tú rostro está totalmente excitado, sumergido en la lujuria.

–E-es porque, T-Tsuna-san…–desvió la mirada.

–Oh, sí. Es por mi culpa que estés así–sonrió seductoramente para girar la cabeza de la chica y agarrarla en un salvaje beso.

Mientras sus lenguas chocaban, Tsuna nunca dejo de lado la vagina de Haru, cada vez era más salvaje con sus dedos haciendo que finalmente la menor se viniera.

–¡Tsuna!–gimió al final para dejar todo su cuerpo exhausto.

Tsuna sonrió, gimió en su nombre, que hermosa navidad. El castaño la acostó en su cama y el con ella.

–Eso fue muy rudo Tsuna-san–recupero el aliento tratando de hablar ya tapada con las sabanas de su cama.

–No es mi culpa–hizo un leve puchero–Haru es demasiado linda–beso su frente para acurrucarla en un suave abrazo.

Y así se quedaron dormidos hasta el día siguiente, dejando que por fin los sueños de Tsuna se hicieran realidad, ahora podía decir con orgullo que ya no era casto, y Haru podía decir con mucha vergüenza que no era virgen.

•

•

•

**_F_**_in__…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Yahoo!<strong>

Estoy segura que les dije que les tengo un lemon salvaje de esta pareja de TsunaxHaru e.é y si no lo leyeronXD pues aquí tienen una sorpresa para que aguanten la semana:v ahora me volvi una completa pervertida:c

–Le entregamos su doctorado en perversiones–.

–Muchas gracias. Me siento orgullosa–.

**¡No!** En verdad me siento toda una perver con esto del lemonD: pero yo también me aburría de leer las mismas y si puedo que sus mentes disfruten de un salvaje lemon entonces estoy happyXD por lo que…

**¡No tengas miedo de comentar!**

Porque tarde o temprano llegaremos a un lugar de la vida donde sabremos muchas cosas y aquí esta historia para ayudarlas y ayudarlosXD

Además también que su escritora se pone triste si no le comentan;-;

aksjdhXD ¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Tengo buenas noticias ¡tengo el capitulo diez de ''Más allá del límite'' y el capitulo dos de ''Academia Namimori''! Porque como todo está en mi compu fallado los quise hacer de nuevoXD espérenlo con ansias–u–

¡Ah! Se darán cuenta las parejas y algunas OC, pues no quería dejar a nadie alone e.é por lo que ha Kyoko la puse con Yamamoto porque no encaja mucho con Gokudera que digamosXD y así van con las evidentes parejas hasta que Gokudera y Hibari tienen novias OC, bien bonitasXD ¡eso es todo!

¡Nos vemos!

•

•

•

_¿_**_R_**_eviews?_


End file.
